The refrigerator is an appliance for refrigerated or frozen storage of storage things by means of a refrigerating cycle of compression, condensation, and evaporation. The refrigerator is provided with the compressor for compressing refrigerant, a condenser for condensing the refrigerant compressed thus, an expansion device for causing adiabatic expansion of the refrigerant condensed thus to drop a temperature of the refrigerant, and a heat exchanger connected to the expansion device for causing heat exchange between low temperature refrigerant and air.
In a case a storage chamber of the refrigerator is provided with a freezing chamber and a refrigerating chamber, it is preferable that the heat exchanger is provided to each of the freezing chamber and the refrigerating chamber for cooling the freezing chamber and the refrigerating chamber, independently.
The refrigerator with the independent cooling has a refrigerant valve for injecting the refrigerant to a freezing chamber evaporator and a refrigerating evaporator, alternately.
During operation of the refrigerator, the compressor is operated, not in 24 hours, but is turned on/off at regular intervals, and, in general, the refrigerant is introduced to the refrigerating chamber evaporator after a predetermined time period is passed after the refrigerant is introduced to the freezing chamber evaporator under the control of the refrigerant valve at the time the compressor is turned on.